Talk:Jinx/@comment-24090792-20131025091034/@comment-24090792-20131026101225
Rossendale2 : 1 - dude with flat or scaling mr runes, def masteries, 1 def item and natural mr increase in the case of melee assassins garen deals less than half of his ulti damage mid game to those squishies wich results in a faliure in his supposed execution role against them while in case of jinx she will have 40% armor pen from LW and masteries plus 11.5 or 19 armor pen from runes and quints which results in her ulti deal almost pure dmg to squishies and counter to a great extent tanky builds while losing nothing and adding to her other abilities and aa as well .. so how garen doesnt need that while jinx need it considering thier roles and builds 2 - dude if garens gap close is a good one than 90% of the other gap close are GODLIKE which add to garens downsides too ( that in term of closing distance only but taking on all of his q featuers and compare it to similar ones like that of noc and rammus it also still inferior ) 3 - dude 40% - 35% is not that different unless your target got tons of hp lets do the math take ez for example who has the lowest health overall amongest adc that caps at 1790 ( other adc dont differ that much from him besides miss fortune and AGAIN jinx who are the beefiest adc ) for garen execution damage to kill him he must be at nearly 510 hp while for jinx execution to kill him he must be at nearly 470 so you can see that the difference is so minimal and it happens only when the execution damage counts at that amount of health which 99.9% of players will hit him when hes lower or higher than that so here is the downside of garen ulti and the upside of jinx ulti that in garen case ez will most likely run with littile health either way hes lower or higher cuz of mr and unscaling base damage ( ofc your ulti can surely kill him when hes way lower than that amount of health but that would be a waist of your ulti while you can use ignite or just single aa ) while in jinx case due to the armor pen and ad scaling base damage the execution damage will be more like an excessive force here that will make his health go below 0 ( if thats possible ) if hes lower or just kill him if hes higher ( and if he didnt die than you have a problem regarding timing execution based ulties ) oh .. and he will die also along with anyone near him the same way 4 - regarding sniping i am very rarely getting sniped from off map or when i cant see the sniper because when i run from them i try always to keep a revealed area between me and my enemy and not run to hide in a place surrounded by fog from all sides so that i can see the missile traveling long before it reaches me my problem is that in medium distance chase when my enemy is close enough that slightest second waisted in a zig zag to evade hes snipe might also get me killed because they reach me even if i evaded the ulti so in ez case he shouts longer than jinx ( ez shouts for 1 sec while jinx need less than that so it surprises more along with faster missile speed while ashe missile speed and hitbox is smaller ... )